The present invention relates to an aquatic game that may be used by one or more players in a water environment such as a swimming pool.
Many adults and children enjoy playing a game while swimming in a water environment such as a pool. There is a continuing need to develop games for use in a pool that are simply and safe.
One object of the present invention is to provide a game for use by one or more players in a water environment, such as a swimming pool, that was fun, safe, and easily operated by a child or an adult.
The present invention is an aquatic game that floats on the water and releases treasure members at different time intervals. In a first embodiment, the aquatic game comprises a base member adapted to float on the water. The base member has an upper portion above disposed the water and a lower portion disposed below the water. The lower portion has first and second exit channels in communication with the water. The aquatic game further comprises an upper member rotatably engaged to the base member from a first position to a second position. The upper member further comprises a cavity portion having an opening. The aquatic game further comprises first and second treasure members disposed in the cavity portion of the upper member. Each of the first and second treasure members are design with sufficient weight and buoyancy to sink in the water. Upon winding and release, rotation of the upper member to the first position causes the opening of the cavity portion to be in communication with the first exit opening of the base member, whereby the first treasure member is released into the water. A second or continued rotation of the upper member to the second position causes the opening of the cavity portion to be in communication with the second exit opening of the base member, whereby the second treasure member is released into the water.